


相恋十年三十题

by zipporah



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipporah/pseuds/zipporah
Summary: 和基友neverland_who (http://bbs.dragonballcn.com/home.php?mod=space&uid=115965) 合写的三十题，本人啰嗦基友话少，因此最终三十题篇幅会是“短-长-短-长”形式。本人负责的偶数题之间有上下关联，基友负责的奇数题之间也有上下关联。完结后本人又将开始新一轮“戒贝吉塔”疗法，望能彻底治愈脑残。





	相恋十年三十题

1.习惯性吻别

特兰克斯小时候曾发现一个防止父辈们把对战演练进行得过于漫长的办法。  
只要在贝吉塔与悟空对拳或者正面冲撞的时候把握好时机，冲着其中一个后脑勺狠狠踢下去……放心，纯血的后脑勺比你想象得还要结实上一个宇宙，以至于幼小的混血不倾尽全力就很难使他们恰到好处的撞在一起亲吻，不然他怎么趁机溜走呢。

2.压力爆发。/感觉迷茫的时候。

孙悟空在吃包子，一口十个，全没有停下来的意思。垒起来的蒸笼挡住了坐他对面的界王。

“我们之间的差距很小了，”他吃完包子，歇了口气说。“好像他随时都会超上来。”

孙悟空接着开始吃面，呼哧呼哧作响。

“你们从来没消停过，十年前就是这样。”界王摇了摇胖脑袋。

“我不能输。”高个子赛亚人抄起一盘叉烧倒进嘴里。“贝吉塔那边情况怎么样？”

界王背着手在小行星上转悠了半圈，回到桌前。“贝吉塔也很拼命啊。他说他……”

“他发誓这次要赢。”孙悟空抓过一只烤鸡大口吞下，然后精准无比地吐出骨头。“所以我更不能输。”

“让他赢一次又何妨？”界王摘下小圆墨镜，用衣角来回擦拭。“那样你也好体会体会他的感受。”

孙悟空停下了手里的动作皱着眉，感到食物满得快要溢出喉咙。

“他太厉害了，被超过一次我可能就再也赢不回来。”高个儿赛亚人顿了顿，伸手去拿烧麦。“而且，他说不定很快就会找到新目标。我不喜欢那样。”

看他吃得涨红了脸，界王推给他一杯水。“你这是双重标准，自己成天找新目标，倒不许别人找。”

“我不喜欢。”孙悟空重复道，“我不会放下他，他会不会放下我就不知道了。”

“你们真幼稚。”界王在心里默默翻了个白眼，低头看表，“时间到了，我们来看看……”

看神仙飘过身边的各路参赛选手，孙悟空觉得自己紧张得快要吐出来了。

这是美食竞技赛，来自银河系的大胃王们集结于此，比赛餐桌头尾相衔绕了小行星整整三圈半。

“哈哈哈，卡卡罗特，我赢了！你这是怎么了，昨晚牙疼吗？”赛亚人王子趾高气昂地飞过排成长条的餐桌，数了数孙悟空桌上的碗碟，大笑道。

“我吃早饭一般都不在状态！”孙悟空憋屈着脸。

“吃完走人！赶紧的！”界王如释重负地舒了口气，转身把一尊奖杯交到贝吉塔手里。

3.cant take my eyes off u.

贝吉塔好小只。  
——为同伴之死而愤怒的悟空第一次看向了贝吉塔，然后不由自主地稍微低了下头。

没有肩甲挺好看的。  
——再次见到贝吉塔的时候，悟空这么感慨，而他并没发现自己居然记住了某人很久前的服饰并且发觉了差别。

我抱起他的时候他还是热的。  
——这大概是悟空第一次亲眼目睹了近在咫尺不可抗拒的死亡，不是制造者，也不是遇难者，不是来自耳边的一个消息。这就发生在他眼前，也曾在他怀里。

看到贝吉塔才知道原来变成超级赛亚人会变白，不知道别的地方是不是也一样。  
——悟空并不觉得除了微的兴奋感以外，超级赛亚人状态也会使卡卡罗特嚣张，大概也有贝吉塔一直都给人以狂气不驯的印象冲淡了那微妙的不同带来的突兀感。

其实贝吉塔除了脑门上写了个M再加画了个眼线没怎么变，我觉得这样挺好看的，他一直都挺好看的。  
——事实上，除去生气的部分，破坏王子能给他一种许久不见的亲切感，不过那感觉并不十分可爱就是了。

说实话半秃要挺好看也挺难的吧。  
——天下第一武道会观众席，悟空看了看擂台中心的撒旦，又看了看站在与自己成对角位上的贝吉塔。

4.学会了你擅长的事。

瞬间移动并不好学，孙悟空说，他自己花了一整年时间才从亚德拉特星人那里习得。即使天才如贝吉塔，也不是多看两眼就能学会的。

不仅要集中注意力去感知目的地的气，还要有对高维空间的想象力和悟性。

“那究竟是怎样的体验？”有一次贝吉塔问他。

“有那么一刹那你会迷失在时间里。”悟空想了想说，“你不停地看到上一刻的自己、又马上成为下一刻的自己，虽然时间一点儿都没前进。”

“如何进入这种状态？”

“你必须完全忘掉自己，想象你就是天空、大地、空气...嗯...你就是万物。但最关键的是，你要牢牢锁定那一头的气，就好像那个气才是你自己。”

贝吉塔发现这几乎不可能做到，他的自我意识总是过分强烈。

直到他们从贝吉特中分离出来，各自的一部分残留在对方身体里。

现在贝吉塔可以模糊地感知到那种体验——作为卡卡罗特记忆的倒影被遗留在他头脑里——不能确切地称之为学习的产物，这点让他分外不爽。然而没有功夫迟疑了，他必须赶紧：卡卡罗特进入宇宙深处迎战未知强敌，气息正逐渐衰弱下去。

他两指摁在太阳穴上，如此可以聚精凝神，这一点也不难，找寻全宇宙最熟悉的气，原本就是他擅长的事。

然后一切都静止了，世界沉默了。

时间变成一道道发亮的光束，沿他来的方向逆向流淌，在这条奇异隧道的尽头，贝吉塔看见卡卡罗特躺在自己怀里，鼻青眼肿的脸上满是惊喜。

5.发现信件盒子

Message.  
From Kakarot.765-1-14  
贝吉塔我们出来打架吧！  
……  
From Kakarot.765-4-23  
贝吉塔我们出来打个架好不好！  
……  
From Kakarot.765-7-22  
贝吉塔我和短笛学车啦！  
……  
From Kakarot.766-8-24  
拜托啦贝吉塔出来友好地打一打嘛！  
……  
From Kakarot.766-12-25  
贝吉塔来一起吃肉啊！  
……  
……  
……  
From Kakarot.767-5-14  
贝吉塔我心好痛  
Send at 767-5-26  
那就吃药。

*参照年表，该题内时间信息处于沙鲁游戏段。

6.睡前故事

“这是什么书？”贝吉塔抱着枕头站在床前，看向坐在上面的孙悟空，他手里捧着一本书，透着绿莹莹的诡异微光。

“维斯送我的，叫《平行宇宙的那些事》。”大个子赛亚人拍着床垫示意王子坐上来。

贝吉塔板着脸：“为什么他不送我？”

“我错了，维斯送我们的。”悟空耸耸肩，“赶紧到床上来，我给你讲故事。”

贝吉塔将信将疑，钻进被子里，靠着卡卡罗特热乎乎的前胸。

“在另一个宇宙里，我变成了小孩，我的孙女和你的儿子一起历险找龙珠，然后某个坏家伙出来了，我们合力迎战，超越了超级赛亚人的力量……”

“真无聊。”贝吉塔打着哈欠，换了个姿势好枕着卡卡罗特的肩窝。

“还没完呢，”高个子赛亚人翻到下一页，“尽管我们又进行了一次合体，还是没能解决掉那家伙……”

“那还真是厉害的家伙啊——”赛亚人王子指着书上的插图，“就是长得寒碜了点。”

“孙悟空牺牲自己保护了地球，用灵魂制作出元气弹消灭了敌人，最后变成了神，跟着神龙走了。”

“如果我是那个宇宙的贝吉塔，一定要狠狠揍你，一直揍到你灵魂附体为止。”王子不满地仰起头，捏紧了拳头。

“我保证这一切都不会发生。”悟空说着去抓他的手。

“万一神龙来找你呢？”王子一把拍开他的手，往自己这边扯了扯被子，“万一明天你孙女就和我儿子出门旅行了呢？”

“好啦好啦，”孙悟空搂住他，在额前吻了吻，“你要相信，我们经历了那么多平行宇宙的挫折教育后，不是为了再一次毁掉幸福才来到这个时空的，对不对？”

他听见贝吉塔低哼了一声。

“让我看看那个宇宙我们的样子。”王子伸手去抓书，却被悟空抢先合上。

“今天的睡前故事就到这儿，”高个子赛亚人把书扔到床底下，笑嘻嘻地说，“现在把手套脱掉、让我亲亲你的小手怎么样？”

7.酩酊大醉

孙悟空不喝酒，一是因为琪琪不喜欢，二是因为喝不习惯。  
贝吉塔就很能喝，一是因为布玛喜欢，二是因为喝着喝着就习惯了。  
然后在他们的女人都不在了之后的某一天，悟空约贝吉塔出来喝酒。布拉以为贝吉塔真的拒绝了，直到哥哥从酒吧包厢赎回来了两个裤子都没剩下的老头子。

8.冷水澡

这是今天网络上点击量过千万的视频，尽管赫赫有名的撒旦先生在采访时说那是假的、全靠特效：

镜头鸟瞰过斯堪的纳维亚半岛后，在靠近北冰洋的附近被固定在一处不毛之地。拿机器的小个子男人调整完镜头角度，对穿橙衣的高个儿同伴做了个OK的手势，后者便飞到前方视野开阔的高地上。

小个子男人调整了焦距，确保镜头可以清晰地捕捉到同伴的面部表情。

一切准备好后，他腾空跃起，“嗖”地飞向冰海深处。

北极圈的日光是如此强烈，一片白色的世界里，阴影无处可遁。

不出几秒时间，高个子脚下出现一个巨大的影子，抬头，太阳被一座漂浮的冰川所遮挡，那底下，一点幽蓝是它的支点。

恰到好处的力量自冰川底部释放，把那庞然大物切割成晶莹的碎片，尔后被日光穿透、折射，在空中起舞、零落坠下。

高个子向空中伸长手臂，去拥抱这些几个世纪前形成的冰水混合物。

他很快被埋得严严实实，却在屏幕前观众的惊呼声中燃起了金色的气焰，在锋利的碎冰碰到他的身体前就把它们烤成水汽。不消片刻，冰川的遗骸消融殆尽，在橙衣男人身后化作一道虹桥。

见状，蓝衣小个子降落到镜头前，留下他高傲的宣言：

“冰桶挑战，携手击退ALS！”

后续：孙悟空和贝吉塔因破坏极地冰川，事后收到联合国环境署罚单一张，至今欠缴。

9.初见回忆

孙悟空以超级赛亚人3的形态迎战布欧的时候，贝吉塔站在远处的一块高地上回忆过去。  
记得第一次与卡卡罗特相遇的时候他就是个傻逼，直到现在他仍然是。你看那边两个傻逼咬起来了。

从不打不相识开始这个人就在走一条没有选择项的剧情线路，贝吉塔又想着如果他拦下巴达克让他代替拉蒂兹跟着自己干宇宙海盗的话……

去他妈的，贝吉塔甩甩头，然后给自己一个王子的笑容。也就他会在这儿想这些无聊的，对面那个金毛傻逼早就忘得一干二净了。

10.你的手还是那么冷

孙悟空趁着贝吉塔不在，捡起了床下的书，《平行宇宙的那些事》。他翻到末页，审视着上面贝吉塔的样子，叹了口气。

他拜托维斯送自己去那个时空，维斯说只能停留3分钟。

3分钟也好，孙悟空说，如果能让那个宇宙的贝吉塔开心一点的话。

1秒钟来寻找他的气，然后瞬移。

20秒交代我的来历和目的。

1分钟安慰他，不论哪个时空的我都挂念着你。

1分钟鼓励他，不论哪个时空的你都让我骄傲。

30秒心疼他，请多珍爱自己，因为我在那个世界也会看着你。

剩下的9秒用来告别：

一个热吻、一次拥抱。

再让我亲亲你的小手。

但为何它们还是那样冰凉。

原来重逢不是祝福，离别才叫人恐惧。

3分钟的戏法，只是一出绝美的加演。

11.Follow me/惊喜

贝吉塔感觉自己简直受够了。自从他作为【两个裤子都没剩下的老头】之一被儿子赎回来之后（他认为这件事绝对有实力登上贝吉塔殿下最丢脸场景排行榜冠军宝座），他只是和往常一样（可能稍微冷淡些）懒得理那位老头之二，但天知道布拉对卡卡罗特说了什么，这个傻逼就像报恩的猫一样天天把自己的宝贝在布里夫斯家堆成垃圾堆，并且美其名曰谓“惊喜”。

比如现在。

“贝吉塔你觉得这个怎么样！”悟空扒在盒子边上充满期待地看着王子。

“糟透了！还有你他妈别用腰带扎蝴蝶结，给我从盒子里滚出来！”

12.没有言语的夜

俗话说，再恩爱的夫妻，每个月也总有那么几天想掐死对方。

十一点整。重力室无声地工作着，电子屏上的数字是2g，贝吉塔并没有在训练。

他窝在角落里，边上放了一瓶苏打水，手里拿着块数字板，手指在上面百无聊赖地滑动拖曳。

孙悟空旁若无人地走到控制台前，把重力增加到了10g。

于是贝吉塔的苏打水瓶“咔啦”一下碎了，液体流满一地。见状，孙悟空开始做俯卧撑。

贝吉塔放下数字板看了他一会儿，接着捡起旁边的玻璃碎渣，一块一块朝他扔过去。

孙悟空灵巧地躲过这些看不见的飞弹，它们在重力室里横冲直撞，砸得地面和墙壁坑坑洼洼。

扔完最后一块碎片，贝吉塔拍了拍手掌，继续拿起电子板，从上面拉出菜单，连上了重力室的应用程序。

他打开一个界面，摁下某个按钮，孙悟空锻炼的地方倏地出现一个大洞，于是孙悟空连同地上的玻璃渣渣一起掉进了天坑。

地面飞快地合上，贝吉塔走到控制台前把重力调回2g，从控制台下面的冰箱里重新拿出一瓶苏打水，回到他的角落里继续翻看电子板。

安静了半分钟后，重力室的门被打开、合上。

湿漉漉的孙悟空直勾勾瞪着角落里的贝吉塔，绞毛巾那样拧了拧衣角，却并没有弄干的意思。

贝吉塔仍然专心致志地看着电子板，全不理会他，眼皮都不抬一下。

孙悟空拖着水迹走到控制台前，一把关掉了重力室的照明系统。

贝吉塔在黑暗里嘬了一口苏打水，打开电子板的背光灯。

孙悟空用鼻子低哼一声，开始像只金毛犬一样甩干身上的水分，水滴变作千万根银针刺向四面八方。

贝吉塔懒洋洋站起身，把电子板往怀里一藏，罗盘一样打着转，将银针悉数奉还。

孙悟空有点恼羞成怒，走上前一下把重力调成200g，贝吉塔的电子板终于哧溜一下化为灰烬，现在孙悟空总算能看见他额头上跳动的青筋。

但情况并没有演变成他习惯的那样：扭打、缠绕在一起、性欲淹没一切，直到夜晚变成白昼。不，事情没有变成他期待的那样。

贝吉塔仅仅怒视了他一两秒就恢复成一脸的麻木不仁，在他反应过来之前打开了重力室的门，头也不回地融进了外头漆黑的夜空里。

连续第七个无言的夜晚啊，依然谁也不肯让步。孙悟空有些委屈地想着，手指放在了眉心间。

13.旧疾复发

在某些特定的时刻，比如雪前雨后，又或者进行完激烈的对战，无论悟空还是贝吉塔，都会觉得心脏有些不太舒服。然后又因为某些原因，他们两个在心绞痛方面的同步率还是挺惊人的。

“我觉得爸爸他们的心可能是被丘比特的箭正好插在了一起。”布拉举着强心针咬牙切齿地看着某螃蟹头捂着胸口往她爸背后缩。

“那这位丘比特很可能是弗利萨……”特兰克斯挥了挥起搏器。

14.陌生的熟悉的你的样子

贝吉塔趁着孙悟空不在，捡起了床下的书，《平行宇宙的那些事》。他翻到末页，审视着上面孙悟空的样子，叹了口气。

他拜托维斯送自己去那个时空，维斯说只能停留3分钟。

3分钟也好，贝吉塔想，如果能让那个宇宙的卡卡罗特开窍一点的话。

他瞬移到对方面前的时候，听到一声惊呼。这是一个陌生的卡卡罗特，肤色偏黑，一身青衣，看上去不过十来岁；这个卡卡罗特也有他熟悉的气，温和地起伏、充满活力地跃动。

“你是...为什么你能...？”眼前的孩子问他。

“你不是全知全能的神吗？”贝吉塔叉着手反问道。

“我只对这个时空负责...”孙悟空来回打量他，流露出与年龄不相符的神色。“而且，我想我们已经道别过了。”

“我不是来道别的。”贝吉塔坏笑道，燃烧着能量直到发色变成水蓝，他紧了紧手套，拳头放在孙悟空鼻尖上。“我只有3分钟不到的时间，所以最好还是做点我一直想做的事。”

孙悟空摇摇头：“就算你变得再厉害，也伤害不了这个身体，因为我已经是……”

不等他说完，贝吉塔的拳头陷进了他的脸颊，孙悟空顺势飞了出去，等他再一次飞回来时，疼得只有半张脸能说话了。

“只有神可以伤害得了神。”贝吉塔冷冷望着他。“需要我继续吗？”

“没有神可以干涉其他神的事务。”孙悟空捂着脸，无可奈何地笑笑。“可能某个时空你把我杀了、另一个时空我把你杀了、还有个时空我们相爱了...这都不重要...重要的是每个时空都遵循运行的法则...”

毫无预兆地，贝吉塔又给了他腹部一拳，于是孙悟空抱着肚皮在空中打转。

“那些都不重要？嗯？你这个神倒是做得挺恪职尽守的啊。”

“你要我怎么样？！”这一次，孙悟空的语气里有了几分愠怒。

“你想多了。”贝吉塔露出獠牙笑起来，“我只是来揍你的，因为看不惯。”

3分钟后，贝吉塔回到训练场，孙悟空一脸好奇地看着他。

“你跑哪儿去了？”

“一个遥远的地方。”贝吉塔拍去肩上的灰尘，“我遇到一个混蛋，把他教训了一顿，现在心情好多了。”

15.第四次晚归

这一次特兰克斯加上悟天两个人才把悟饭从实验室里薅出来编了一份朋友圈谣言一般神奇的地震分析报告解释了包子山爆炸事件。

“好了先生们我们来谈一谈。”布拉的语气听起来仿佛看淡了一切，她碧色的眼里目光仿佛是从贝加尔湖底而来般平静。“这是你们这个月第四次夜不归宿，第一次炸裤子第二次炸重力室第三次炸了酒店第四次炸山头，我该夸你们有进步吗？！”

对面的父亲双手抱胸闭着眼睛，旁边悟空拍拍他：“贝吉塔笑一个嘛～”

布拉生无可恋地掀了桌：“所以啊爹你是什么时候脑子不好使了吗怎么会突发奇想和这种傻逼搞到一起去啊？！！！！！！”

16\. Hello stranger

银河系乱战擂台赛，候选区挤满了来自各个星球、各种族的战士，一个个摩拳擦掌。

“哟，我叫孙悟空，来自地球。”螃蟹头男人走到火焰头小个子面前，向他伸出手，“你看起来很特别，请问怎么称呼？”

“贝吉塔。”小个子同他握了握手，然后抱着臂直勾勾看向他黑溜溜的眼珠，“我是个赛亚人。”说完他把头扭到一边，有些不自在地笑了笑。

“赛亚人！”高个子故作惊讶地抬高声音，“那可号称是宇宙战斗民族呀！你们是怎么决定参赛资格的？”

“我不用。”小个子撩起嘴角，“我是赛亚人的王子，一出生就是超级精英，徒手便可征服小行星。我听说地球人战斗力极低，你又是怎么获得参赛资格的？”

高个子听完啧啧称奇，他从怀里掏出一副单片眼镜递给赛亚人的王子。

“要不要用这个探测器来看看我的战斗力呢？王子殿下？”

于是叫贝吉塔的赛亚人戴上眼镜。

孙悟空大吼一声，“唰”地一下变作金发碧眼的样子，与此同时王子的眼镜“砰”一声爆裂——

“什么！战斗力居然超过1亿！”贝吉塔摘下眼镜在手里碾成齑粉，咬牙切齿地说。

“怎么样，王子殿下，我的战斗力很迷人吧？”孙悟空眯起眼看着他，舔了舔唇，“我期待在赛场上和您一较高下啊！”

“彼此彼此。”贝吉塔轻笑一声，弯腰从靴子里拿出一张房门卡递给他，“赛后来我的房间切磋技艺，怎么样？”

“万分荣幸。”孙悟空用牙齿接过了门卡。

正说着，候选区屏幕上开始滚动一排排数字，选手按编号被分成几组。

“我在3组。”贝吉塔用拇指点点大屏幕。

“哎呀，我在5组！”孙悟空继续大呼小叫道，“贝吉塔，那么我们不得不分开了，这让我感觉从天堂掉到了地狱。”

“我们决赛见吧，孙悟空。”贝吉塔大笑起来，“届时我会让你见识什么是真正的地狱。”

见他们一左一右踌躇满志地进入各自的赛区，站在旁边的一个兹夫鲁人问另一个绿皮肤战士：

“排骨饭，这两口子又吃错什么药了？”

“好像是最近流行的新游戏，alter-egos。”

“那是个什么玩意儿？”

“大概就是假装不认识、角色扮演一类的吧。你知道的，老夫老妻也会怀念初恋的感觉。”

“切！秀恩爱，死得快！”

17.从backkiss再开始

两个人从胶囊公司总裁办公室破窗而出，一个蓝色的气弹在背后炸开，随后爆发的气浪把他们掀出了几百米远，差点撞上过路的飞车。

“嘿贝吉塔布拉真不愧是你和布玛的女儿，小辈里第一个超三啊！有空一定要和她切磋一下！”

“……”贝吉塔沉默地注视接近废墟的顶层办公室里，小姑娘周身嚣张的气焰褪去，纤细的孩子颓然地扶额喘息着；同时身边的气告诉自己，卡卡罗特正缓缓地向自己飞来。

没什么需要悔恨的，属于布尔玛的贝吉塔已经随她而去了。你该听从自己内心的声音。

“我们走吧，卡卡罗特。”王子握拳，然后伸出手，将军即行吻手礼，他能感觉到手套下殿下的颤抖，于是他没有抬头。

18.熟悉到每一寸的甜美的身体

银河系乱战擂台赛后，孙悟空用贝吉塔给的房卡刷开了一道金属门，他走进房间，发现赛亚人的王子横在一张吊床上，半合着眼看向他。

见状，孙悟空踢掉靴子，攀上吊床，跨坐在贝吉塔上方，一言不发地开始卸掉小个子的战斗服。

在他手指碰到紧身裤的时候，王子阻止了他。

“我们来玩一个游戏，输掉的人在下面。”贝吉塔边说边扯掉高个子赛亚人的蓝腰带，“伤疤是男人的勋章，”他脱下对方的橙衣扔到地上，“猜猜它们的由来怎么样？”

“有趣啊。”悟空俯身用鼻尖蹭了蹭王子的下巴，舌尖搜寻肌肤的纹理。“这是你第一次远征留下的，”他亲吻锁骨上的一道细缝，“痛恨你们的原住民想要用十字弓射穿你的喉咙。”

贝吉塔竖起一根手指，自后颈滑下肩胛骨，扣在一处圆形伤痕上。“你身上最脆弱的部分，被弗利萨的手下捅了个对穿。”

“嘿嘿。”孙悟空像得到夸奖一样笑起来，指着王子胸前的伤疤，说：“也是弗利萨。”

“还有那次无聊的武道会上，”贝吉塔踢了踢他的膝盖，“短笛做的好事。”

“还有还有，”孙悟空抱住一条手臂：“18号。”

于是贝吉塔捏着他的喉咙：“19号。”

“胖布欧。”

“坏布欧。”

“悟饭布欧。”

“小布欧。”

“其他全是你弄的。”悟空吻遍了他的全身。

“嗯，剩下的全是你。”贝吉塔抽着气合上了眼。

※楼下贝布悟琪预警※

19.说不出口的情话

哪怕传统内敛如琪琪也曾对悟空说过“我爱你”，而热情奔放似布尔玛，这句话对于贝吉塔就如同晚安一般平常。

此刻处于天国的两人看向人间。“我还真是想不出贝吉塔说我爱你的样子，即使我幻想过无数遍。”

布玛点燃了一只烟，眯着眼睛看向生前的爱人。身边的琪琪低声说：“悟空也是……别看他一副大大咧咧的样子，其实在这种事情上……我知道他在害羞。”

“……”

“说实话，看见他们两个会在一起感觉也没那么让我惊讶。”琪琪说，“……人总会选择与自己最接近的对象，现在他们需要的只是有一个人能陪着自己。”

“……”

“虽然打得厉害，但是赛亚人就是这样吧，悟天和特兰克斯也是，其实男人们都是这样。”

“你想说什么？”

“……就这么看下去，也许能看到悟空对谁说我爱你。或者……”

“不可能。”布玛打断她，“有些话你的男人没对你说过，那他就不会对别人说。这两个赛亚人就是这样。”

20\. Road Trip

“7月17日。

我们从银河系边缘出发，目的地是亚德拉特星，卡卡罗特说要去造访他的外星朋友。

飞船降落在一颗孤独又冰冷的类地行星上，几个图可因人给机器上足燃料，提醒我们要在第二颗恒星升起前吃完午饭，然后他们全躲进了资源丰富的地下。很快空气变得稀薄而灼热，双星出现在地平线尽头，开始疯狂地追赶飞船，但很快被甩在后面，我们加速冲出大气层，朝最近的星系飞去，金色的亚德拉特星就在它的中央。”

“7月24日。

7天后我们到达目的地，我见到了老朋友们，虽然几乎听不懂他们在说什么，但看得出来大家都很高兴。贝吉塔说如果有翻译机会方便很多，他不喜欢和说鸟语的家伙们打交道。

亚德拉特星人给了我新的地图和航线，好像有什么事情要拜托我。因为贝吉塔有更丰富的星际旅行经验，我试着让他和亚德拉特星人交流，但看上去他们并不信任贝吉塔，可能他从前也上这里搞过破坏。但最后不知怎么的贝吉塔弄明白了事情：亚德拉特星人预见到一颗恒星正在掠过奥尔特星云，引力的扰动会导致大量彗星飞向星系内，亚德拉特星正在靶心上，所以他们想让我帮忙推开那颗恒星。

真是太神奇了，要知道他们在说什么我一个字也听不懂。”

“8月1日。

卡卡罗特吃光了最后一箱肉干，宣告我们正式断粮。同时，为了躲避陨石雨的撞击，我们偏离了预定轨道，受到一颗恒星的引力影响，不得不迫降在最近的行星上，周围是一片漆黑的沙漠。

为了节省力气我们仅仅吵了一架，回到亚德拉特星显然是唯一的选择，但卡卡罗特一意孤行要继续前进，他以为穷途末路时可以瞬移，但宇宙的不毛之地连最微弱的气也感知不到。

我们决定等日出后搜寻四周，但夜空和星辰一直在那里，很可能是极夜。

最后我们失去了耐心，饥饿让卡卡罗特做了妥协，我们决定打道回府。

飞船远离这颗黑色星球后，我注意到它已经被潮汐锁定，一面永远向着耀眼的恒星，而我们降落在永远黑暗的那一面。”

“8月20日。

折返花费了将近一个月的时间，久到我已经不记得是什么时候离开地球的了。

这一次没有陨石、没有黑洞、没有奇怪的舰队。我们顺利飞过一个又一个恒星，路过一颗行星时有个残骸在飞船上砸出大坑，后来我们发现那是五十年前来自地球的探测器。

我们追击的恒星是个大块头的年迈老人，发出不怎么耀眼的红光，贝吉塔说那是垂死的征兆，但总有一天它会变成超新星，在宇宙深处闪耀。

也许死后变成星星也不错，那样我们一定会是银河系里最明亮的双星。”

21.人群里你的气味

自从成为过贝吉特之后，无论贝吉塔或是悟空，都对对方的气变得极其敏感。

“我觉得你就是压住气——跑到宇宙的尽——头！我差不多也能——找到你！！哈……哈……哈……”

“前提是宇宙的尽头没人。”

贝吉塔被迫站在路边感受着某个螃蟹头的气在一群战五渣混乱的气里明亮地上窜下跳着争夺夜市章鱼烧，这感觉简直搅得他头痛得要炸。噢天呐那玩意要从人堆里冲着自己挤出来了。

22.被忘记的纪念日

贝吉塔被一阵急促的门铃声吵醒，他摸了摸旁边的枕头，卡卡罗特不知去哪里了。

外面是送包裹的，收件人是孙悟空，他匆匆签收完，随手往地上一扔，去盥洗室刷牙。

吃完早饭，门铃又响了，贝吉塔去开门，还是孙悟空的包裹，签完，扔地上。

结果门才合上半分钟就又开始呼喊，贝吉塔有些不耐烦了。

“怎么回事？尽是卡卡罗特的快递！”

机器快递员扫描完指纹，用合成的声音回答他：“这是来自太阳系地球的包裹，给孙悟空先生。”

“地球？”贝吉塔关上门，转身从地上捡起刚才的包裹，也都是从地球发来的。

“不是吧...”他打开电子板，把时钟切换成地球时间。

错不了，肯定是卡卡罗特的生日。虽然贝吉塔从不记得他庆祝过自己的生日，但这些来自地球的礼物很能说明问题。

包裹还在源源不断送上门，还有些从太阳系外送过来的，天啊，连外星人都知道今天是卡卡罗特的生日！

贝吉塔觉得不送点什么似乎对不住这位寿星，好歹他活过了战斗民族的平均岁数。

结果就是，孙悟空晚上回来被一屋子开party的人吓了一大跳。

“生日快乐啊悟空！”小林一把抱住好友，“贝吉塔说与其给你寄礼物不如当面送！”

“生日快乐。”琪琪捧起男人的脸亲了亲，“这么久也没见你回来，想死我了！”

“爸爸生日快乐！”“孙君还是那么年轻！”“悟空叔叔生快！”“Son Goku，გილოცავდაბადებისდღეს！”祝福声此起彼伏。

“谢谢大家，老实说，我都不记得今天是我生日。”悟空挠着头嘿嘿笑，“这里的时间和地球上不太一样。”

“要不是贝吉塔告诉我们，谁知道你会在哪个星球！”布玛醉醺醺地数落他，“说好了，下次我过生日不准缺席！”

所有人大笑起来，彼此碰着酒杯，大口吃起点心。坐不住的孩子们四处乱跑，蛋糕涂得满脸都是。悟空开始拆礼物，每一件都要在手心里把玩一番。

Party一直持续到午夜，地球人和外星人东倒西歪地躺在房间里，只有音响还在不知疲倦地歌唱。

“为什么你要把他们喊过来？”这时候孙悟空咬着贝吉塔的耳朵问他。

“怎么，你不喜欢我的礼物？”王子抓起一条花领带放在他领口试了试。

“不是...哎...”悟空在地上爬了一圈，从一堆包装纸里找到一个蓝盒子，递给贝吉塔。“诺，十周年快乐。”

“十周年！”贝吉塔赶紧打开电子板，把时钟从地球时间调回来，真的是十周年，从卡卡罗特说“跟我走吧”那天起，整整十年。

蓝盒子里躺着一只崭新的单片眼镜，贝吉塔拿起戴在左耳上，摁下开关。

这不是战斗力侦测器，这是翻译机。

悟空留意到王子甜甜地笑了，他一直想要这玩意儿的。

“那么，你还可以要一件礼物。”贝吉塔看了看时钟说，“现在许愿还来得及。”

“我饿了。”孙悟空把王子打横抱起来走进重力室。

“你就是最好的礼物。” 

23.逃家

女孩节回家陪闺女的贝吉塔看着两个孩子双手合十做餐前祷告，然后一家人刚拿起筷子，一个人就坐在了清蒸石斑鱼上。

“贝吉塔吃好吃的不带上我！”

“给我从鱼上滚下来。”

*悟空自己没有女儿，有阿包之后他又总不在家，于是记不住有这个节日的设定。

24.如果我死去。

孙悟空和贝吉塔悬浮在竞技场上空，他们交战了几百个回合，伤痕累累地喘着粗气，四周，环形观众席人声鼎沸，几万双眼睛注视着擂台。

几乎在同一时间，两股巨大的冲击波被释放，迎面碰撞，发出比白日更刺目的光。

这团光击中了他们中的一个——贝吉塔像是被抽干了所有气力，从空中坠落，像个布娃娃一样无声地掉在擂台上，这时候依然悬浮在空中的孙悟空摆出了胜者的姿态。

天空黯淡下来，马上又亮了。

焕然一新的孙悟空和贝吉塔站在山崖上，贝吉塔换了一身带肩甲的战斗服，他们交手了几十个回合后，王子明显占据了上风，很快把橙衣高个子揍得不省人事，他一脚踩住败者的脑袋，脸上挂着侵略者狰狞的笑。

天空暗了暗，没多久便亮了。

孙悟空和贝吉塔毫发无伤地站在那美克星绿油油的土地上，王子的脑门上多了个M。他们以凡人看不见的速度扭打在一起，用金光闪闪的气焰抽打着彼此，能量弹到处乱窜，肆意改变着地貌。

“我受够了这个世界。”一个愤怒的声音响起，“必须停止这些无意义的战斗。”

“要怎么做呢？”另一个声音问道，“他们压根不会停下来和我们说话...”

“因为他们是傀儡，拥有和我们一样的脸，却没有自我意识。”

“确实啊，好像被操控的木偶，这些战斗机器。”

突然间，一道闪光洞穿了魔人贝吉塔的胸膛，他的金发褪成黑色，身体无声倒了下去。闪光的源头，站着的却是贝吉塔本人。

“我必须这么做，”贝吉塔冷冷地对旁边的孙悟空说，“这是唯一让他解脱的办法。”

孙悟空也对着另一个自己张开手，能量在掌心汇集，他挣扎了一会儿，最后却仍是作罢。

“抱歉，我没法杀掉自己。”他悻悻地说，“也许其他宇宙有它们运行的法则。”

“哼，你明知道我不会动手的。”贝吉塔轻蔑地看了他一眼，“那么这个宇宙的你只好永远地战斗下去了。而这个宇宙的贝吉塔已经从死循环里解脱了，那个卡卡罗特迟早会羡慕的。”

孙悟空飘过去，单膝落地，看着地上已死的贝吉塔，有些不知所措。

“我们不需要你的怜悯。”王子大声对他说，“所有宇宙的贝吉塔只听从贝吉塔的命令。”

“好吧。”悟空站起来看着他，“只有你这一个是特别的。向我保证，你不会对自己做出这种残忍的事情。”

“残忍？”贝吉塔弯起嘴角说：“我只是把属于他的自由还给他而已。”

见悟空还是一声不吭瞪着他，贝吉塔不自在地补充道：“我保证。”

然后他们就离开了这个不知名宇宙，也有一些时空观察者称之为游戏宇宙，那里的战士不知疲惫，那里的战争永不止歇。

25.我们的猫跑丢了

布里夫斯博士有只小黑猫，它非常长寿，伴随过布玛特兰克斯以及布拉的青春期。

“但是它现在不见了。”

即使隔着电话，贝吉塔也清楚他的小姑娘正忍耐着眼泪，哪怕她已经26岁并且面容精致身材火辣事业有成，但再成功的人也很难不因失去家人而流泪。

“他已经很老了，但他希望你记住的是他可爱的样子。”

贝吉塔说着看向悟空，后者正躺在午后阳光里伸展四肢，赛亚人拥有漫长的青壮年时期，他好像没什么需要担心的，他不过比他大五岁。

※楼下贝布预警※

26.瞒着你抽烟。

站在一座半圆形建筑物的天台上，布玛从口袋里拿出一包烟，燃起一支自顾自抽起来。旁边，贝吉塔靠着墙，一言不发凝视着他们头顶的夜空。

女人深吸了一口，烟头在夜里红得发亮。她缓缓吐出云雾，把烟递给男人。贝吉塔犹豫了一下，熟练地接过来，顺手弹掉烟灰。他皱着眉抽了一小口，看上去并不享受。

布玛笑了笑，重新燃起一支，这时候贝吉塔才平缓地吐出第一缕青烟。

她说着一些乱七八糟的事情，他负责听，只在必要时做出评论。五分钟后她说完了，走到他面前，拿走他嘴角剩余的烟吸了一大口——这时候他们彼此交换了视线：女人变了很多，男人依然如故。

她捧起他的脸，把烟全部吹进他嘴里。

然后他们全身心投入到这个吻里，去感受彼此的温度，布玛觉得自己快要哭了。

但就像每一次那样，被动的人先行结束了这个吻，他看起来并没有想要继续的意思。

“你比上一次吻得好多了。”布玛评价道，不情愿地松开绕着他脖子的手臂。

“我一直都是这样吻的。”贝吉塔觉察出她话里的意思，谢绝了夸奖，把她安放到旁边。

“留下来吃早饭吗？”女人问他。

“不了。”他说着，纵身跃入空中。东方开始透出白光，黎明不远了。

“我会再回来的。”他最后望了她一眼，消失在天际。

这时候布玛怅然若失地盯着远方看，接着抽手里的半截烟。贝吉塔每年都不忘回家。谁也不知道那是因为习惯，还是因为爱，或者兼而有之。

27.秘密抽屉

悟空收藏的是四星球，他不认为自己有什么值得珍藏的过去，更别提值得隐藏的。

而贝吉塔的抽屉是他的大脑，里面的天空猩红，空气中是饱满的血腥与雄性荷尔蒙气息，天空下的建筑越来越苍茫，空气像是一阵风，他正离它们越来越远。

贝吉塔站在开到10倍重力的重力室里，感觉上这与室外几乎没了差别。

28.我们还没做过的事。

赛亚人从不在食物的问题上做出让步，他们常常因为美味的归属权大打出手。

孙悟空勉强坐直起来，有气无力地抖了抖布袋，最后一粒仙豆滚落到掌心间，他努力咽下口水，戳醒了躺在地上的贝吉塔，把仙豆送到他嘴边。

王子睁开一只眼看了看豆子，又看了看孙悟空，扭头转到另一边。

没辙，悟空把仙豆放在他们中间，睡下来陪他躺尸，他甚至没有多余的力气收起布袋了。

旅行最麻烦的一点是，如果你走得太远，一不小心就会歪到别的路上去。

旅行最致命的情形是，在你断水断粮的时候，周围啥也没有。

原本7天前就该到达目的地的飞船漂浮在宇宙空间，燃料早就用完了，最后的食物只有一颗仙豆。孙悟空再次集中注意感应周围的气，没有，还是什么都没有。这里就是宇宙的沙漠地带。

“再不吃你又要死一回啦。”他用心声和贝吉塔说。

“吃了也就比你晚一天上阎王那儿报道。”贝吉塔没好气地用心声回答他。

“吃吧，没准能遇上路过的飞船呢。”

孙悟空用最后的力气翻坐起来，掰开王子的嘴把仙豆塞了进去，然后他的意识就离开了身体。

直到他从一个吻中打着哆嗦醒过来，惊讶地发现力量重新充满了四肢。

还有嘴里，残留仙豆的味道，这玩意儿从未如此美味。

几小时后，和做梦一样，远方出现了一艘巡逻舰，孙悟空摇摇晃晃抱起贝吉塔，像个孩子那样高兴得快哭了。

29.讨厌却还爱着你的一切

“我曾经讨厌你对地球的忠诚。”

“但我可一直对它感恩戴德呢。”

他说着亲吻了他紧蹙的眉头。

30.迟来十年的告白。

“我真的很喜欢你。”

“虽然最初我是很讨厌你的，因为我反感粗暴又残忍的人。但当时我是怎么想的呢...嗯...真是个厉害的家伙啊好想再和你认真打一场，差不多就这样。”

“你让我看到了更广阔的世界...嗯...你让我成为更好的自己，我经常想，这世上没有什么是我们两个办不到的。”

“你想过杀掉我，也救过我的命，你让我生气，也让我快乐，你惹过不少麻烦，也做过几次救星，你是个小坏蛋，但你对我很好，我一直都知道。”

“我也想过，如果我们没有相遇会怎样呢？然后我就受不了啦，我就把你抱得更紧了。”

“我还会经常想，迟早有一天你会死，我也会死，真的死了...”

孙悟空温柔地摸着一块墓碑，上面有一行字——“从现在起，我停止战斗。”

“然后我仔细想了想，觉得能死在一块儿也蛮不错的。”他转过头，墓碑旁边是一尊半身像，有着悉尼歌剧院式的发型、微笑的脸和健壮的体格。

“我爱你。”他脱下橙色外套，披在墓碑上。

“我们来世再见。”

孙悟空后退了几步，消失了。

下一秒他被一个小型黑洞吐了出来，在潮汐力把他撕碎以前瞬移回了飞船。

“9月5日。

卡卡罗特试图推开恒星的时候TM不见了...”

“9月5日。

卡卡罗特好像失踪了...”

“9月5日。

卡卡罗特消失了...”

他看见贝吉塔背对自己坐在驾驶位上，正在记录航行日志，声音逐渐微弱下去。

“虚惊一场啦！”孙悟空从后面抱住他，结果被狠狠揍了一顿。

“黑洞把我扔到了十年后，”他揉着头笑嘻嘻地说，“我大概停留了几天。”

“胡扯，你也就消失了半分钟。”王子没好气地删掉日志，“十年后怎么样？你死了没？”

“没啊。”悟空斜着眼说，“谁都没死。”

“哦？你这家伙命倒是挺硬。”

“哈哈，最重要的是啊，十年后我们还在一起。”

Fin.


End file.
